Ka'Goro
The Ka’Goro were a vicious, somewhat primitive reptilian warrior race from the planet Ka’Tan. Ka’Goro can be found all across the galaxy, usually as members of pirate gangs or mercenary troops, though the majority of the population fight for a clan known as a Ka’Tonga. History The history of the Ka’Goro is one of war and violence. The Ka’Goro have driven themselves to the brink of self-destruction more times than can be counted over many millennia. 15,000 years ago, the first Ka’Tonga were formed, led by the greatest warriors of the time, when the Ka’Goro still fought tooth and claw. At some point, Ka’Tan was ruled by three Ka’Tonga, who fought in a constant war for supremacy. 4,000 years ago, the Tol’Kar clan defeated the other two clans, and finally claimed the planet for themselves. It was at this point that Ka’Goro society began to change. The Tol’Kar introduced law and government, and insisted on peace and cooperation. For a few generations, this system held, until Iridax Sa Tol’Kar murdered his father in his sleep and took power for himself. Iridax would usher in a new era of war for the Ka’Goro, this time looking to the stars for further conquest. The Ka’Goro made strides in technological development under Iridax’ rule, and near the end of his two-hundred-year reign, the Ka’Goro went to space for the first time. The Ka’Goro paved a path of bloodshed in Iridax’ name, conquering and murdering as they took new worlds for themselves. Then, without warning, Iridax vanished with no heirs to succeed him. The Ka’Goro’s new empire descended into chaos. New Ka’Tonga arose, vying to take Iridax’ place. Around 1500 AD, still at war with themselves, the Ka’Goro came into contact with the Tocetl, who offered them glory and power in exchange for subservience. Many clans objected and declared war on the Tocetl, while most others accepted their new masters, and joined together. This would be the beginning of the alliance known as the Erebus Pact. The Ka’Goro remained allied with the Tocetl until 2252, when they eventually broke off to reclaim their empire. Government and Culture The Ka’Goro have little in the way of government or politics. The various Ka’Tonga are loosely allied, though operate entirely autonomously and are prone to conflict with each other. A Ka’Tonga is led by the strongest Ka’Goro in the clan, chosen through ritual combat. Any warrior who thinks they are strong enough to overthrow the current leader may do so in a fight to the death. The Ka’Goro value strength above all else, and those who fight well are respected. Military The warriors of a Ka’Tonga fight in loosely organised packs. In battle, Ka’Goro warriors do not rely on strategy of planning, but simply charge head on at the enemy, eager to be the first into the fray. Not all Ka’Goro warriors are mindless killing machines however. Among the ranks of a warpack there will often reside hunters that fight from afar, providing much needed fire support for the pack’s front line. Many warpacks also employ Vauijk, amphibious bear-like creatures. Category:Races (Worldgate: Andromeda) Category:Factions (Worldgate: Andromeda) Category:Erebus Pact Races Category:Worldgate: Andromeda